Running
by Pirotess666
Summary: Nakago is bored so his friends take him to a very special place. Tasuki takes an interest on the blonde. YAOI fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

Rating: M

Warnings: 1. This is an yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males. Search wikipedia for a more detailed description. 2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN. 3. Some of these characters have a very OOC behaviour. Some personalities might have benn changed.

Reviews: Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm bored.'

Soi rolled her eyes. 'Of course you're bored. You're a rich kid that always had everything he wanted. Whatever you wanted you got. You've tried everything. Now there's nothing left.'

Tomo grinned. 'Actually…he hasn't tried _every_ thing.'

She blinked at him and then frowned. 'No way! He's the last straight guy in the group. You're not going to corrupt him!'

'And I don't feel like being corrupted that way.'

'And why not?'

Ashitare snorted. 'Yeah…I mean I was completely straight until I met Nuriko.'

Nakago frowned. 'Nuriko?'

'Yeah. At first I mistook him for a woman. When I proposed to go to a room he punched me into a wall.'

'He punched you?'

'Yup. Almost broke my jaw. He may look all feminine and delicate but he's strong. Way strong.'

'And I'm trying to get into Chichiri's pants.' Tomo sighed dramatically. 'He seems completely immune to my charms.'

'If you stopped provoking him perhaps he would look at you in a different light. You're always so flirty that he always tries to run away from you.'

He grinned. 'I know. He's sweet. I like his shyness.'

'What are you people talking about?' Nakago was frowning at them. 'From where do you know those men?'

'Oh…it's a male host club although they are now expanding to women as well. It's called the Suzaku Seishi.'

'Suzaku Seishi?! That's a really ridiculous name.'

'Yeah well…they're pricey. Only the richest in our society go there. And believe in what I tell you, everyone gets out of there satisfied. Everyone.'

'And you guys are frequenting that place?'

'Yeah. Soi's too.'

She blushed when all of them turned to look at her. 'Well…Mitsukake is really handsome.'

'Like I said they are expanding their business. There are seven founders. Tasuki, Tamahome, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Hotohori and Chiriko. They are all without exception lovely.'

'And you think they could end my boredom?'

'Well…they aren't for sale anymore. Now they have other men and some women to do that job.'

'I see…whores…and how will that end my boredom? I've been to whores before.'

'Male one's?'

'I'm not interested in men!'

'I think he's getting irritated.'

Soi grinned. 'Do you know what I just figured out? There are seven Suzaku's right? And each one of us is interested in one of them. That leaves one free.'

'Tasuki?! You want to pair him up with Tasuki?!'

Suboshi laughed. 'Oh that would be funny. He would pummel Nakago to a bloody pulp in a hot second.'

'What are you talking about? You think there's a guy in that flower club capable of beating me up?'

Ashitare shook his head. 'Tasuki is a redhead. He's the most bloodthirsty guy I've ever seen. He seems constantly ready for a fight. Like he needs it.'

'Maybe he's as bored as I am.'

'No…he just loves a fight. Really loves it.'

Tomo smirked. 'You should see how many men have tried to get into his pants. Sometimes he goes with a guy into a bedroom but when they come out…it's quite obvious that the one getting it wasn't Tasuki. They go there hoping to fuck him and they are the one's who get fucked.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Although to tell you the truth, they don't seem to mind. Every men going with him to a room always comes back shining, as if he was walking on stars. He is quite popular.'

'Must be full of diseases.'

'They do us a blood test at the entrance, every time we go there. They don't take that chance. They have enough money to have a laboratory and people working there, to examine our blood.'

'I don't care. I'm not interested.'

Tomo smirked. 'You're bored. You've tried almost every thing there is in this world. You've tasted nearly everything. Except for the Suzaku Seishi club. Do you really think you can resist?'

A month later Nakago and his six friends stood outside of Suzaku Seishi club. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Soi laughed. 'Come on! The blood exam lasts half an hour and then it's party time!'

'Yeah. Let's have some fun!'

Nakago growled. 'For the price they're charging it had better be fun.'

Nakago blinked when he saw the interior of the club. It consisted of a big room, decorated in golds and reds. It was elegant, classy and with a touch of erotism. There were several tables in the room, very near the floor and people were sitting on cushions. It reminded him of Arabia nights. He saw several beautiful young men and a few women dressed in the same colors. It was obviously the uniform of the people working there.

'Mitsukake!' Soi waved at a tall young man.

Smiling he approached them. 'Hello Soi. You're looking as good as always.'

Tomo rolled his eyes. 'Where is Chichiri?'

'He's at that table talking to a client.' He pointed to a table

Tomo growled. 'What?! What does that guy want?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'I think it's obvious.'

Ashitare frowned. 'I thought you guys didn't do that anymore.'

He shrugged. 'It depends.'

He frowned harder. 'Where's Nuriko?'

Mitsukake's lips twitched. 'Preparing to dance.'

'Oh…' A blush covered his face. 'That's good. Can you get a table for us?'

'Sure.' Mitsukake paused and extended a hand to Nakago. 'You're new.'

'Yes I am.' He shook hands with him. 'They dragged me into this.'

'You don't seem to want to be here all that much.'

Soi placed a hand on his arm. 'This is Nakago. I want to introduce Tasuki to him. Can that be arranged?'

He blinked. 'What?! Tasuki?' He looked the blonde up and down. He was beautiful and seemed very fit. He was also cold as ice. 'You want to mix fire with ice?!'

She shrugged. 'Opposites attract.'

'Oh sweet Suzaku. I just hope that Tasuki is in a good mood today.'

'He's not here?'

'He just arrived. Chiriko said that he was grumbling. Apparently he broke up with his latest girlfriend.'

Nakago's eyebrows touched the roof. 'And you hope he's in a good mood?!'

'By good mood I meant that I hope he won't destroy the place. That already happened twice you know?' He frowned. 'Of course you might be lucky. Usually after breaking up he's really horny. Perhaps you'll be lucky?'

He blushed. 'I don't want to get lucky! I have no desire of bedding an obnoxious redhead!'

'What obnoxious redhead are you talking about?'

Nakago stilled and looked at his friends faces. He could bet his life that the man who had just spoken was Tasuki. And by their laughing eyes they had known that he was behind him. He wondered how much of the conversation the man had heard. Slowly, he turned towards the voice, a growling bedroom voice that had set his insides on fire. When he saw the man he was rendered speechless. He was gorgeous. He was about 5'10, with lean muscle, all of it defined. He was wearing red baggy pants, that somehow glued to his muscled legs and covering his chest was only a golden vest. He could see small nipples the color of raspberries peeking through. He had a messy mane of red hair, the color of fire, a mouth made to kiss and amused golden eyes. Amused?! Nakago realised that he had been staring at the boy, probably five or more years his junior, like he was the eight wonder of the world.

'I guess the obnoxious redhead is you?'

Tasuki lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 'I guess you're correct.' He looked him up and down and his smirk grew more pronounced. 'Very beautiful. He's a virgin isn't he?'

'What?!'

'When it comes to men I mean. I can always spot them a mile away.'

'None of your business brat!'

The others winced but then blinked when Tasuki laughed.

'Oh he's shy! He's actually blushing.'

'That's it! I'm leaving. You guys stay and have fun.'

Tasuki placed himself on his way and placed a hand over his chest, beginning to draw patterns there. 'Don't you want to taste me?'

Nakago blinked and felt like he had been punched. He watched the boy circle his nipple and it turned hard and a darker shade of red. He gulped and felt like he was drowning in a sea of golden passion. _Jesus! I'm out of my depth. There's no way I can stay here. I can see now why everyone wants to fuck him and ends up fucked instead. I can barely move! It's like he put a spell on me_. He greeted his teeth_. There's no way I'll get out of here humiliated. No way at all!_

Nakago just smirked and leaned into Tasuki. He had never done this to a guy but there was always a first time for everything. He licked the boy's lips and withdrew. 'There. I've tasted you. Now get out of my way.'

Tasuki licked his lips and Nakago almost gasped. 'Blondie, you don't know what you're missing.' But he got out of his way and went to another guy.

Nakago snorted when he saw the man Tasuki was talking to, practically melting on the floor.

'Nakago, are you sure you want to leave?'

'Yes. You guys have fun.'

Mitsukake nodded. 'The money you paid will be returned.'

Nakago blinked and then he shook his head. 'No. My friends said that I wouldn't be bored if I came here. I wasn't.' He nodded towards Tasuki. 'I've been so bored that it's been quite a while since I've felt irritation. That was good.'

'Tasuki could make you feel lots of things. You see, Nuriko and Hotohori are the pretty one's here and some people are just crazy for their beauty. But Tasuki, everyone, without exception, wants him. He's passion personified.'

'I don't want him.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Are you trying to convince me? I'm a heterosexual and I've known him for a long time and sometimes even I get affected by him. It's like…he can make me feel hot. Whatever doubts and concerns I have, he can melt them away.' He shuddered. 'And don't let him get his hands on you. That boy has very talented hands.' He thought better. 'And a very talented mouth as well. Sometimes when he's in the mood he can kiss a person in such a way that he will come with just one kiss and faint with pleasure.' He scratched the back of his head and looked in Tasuki's direction. 'He's probably going to do that tonight. He usually does that after breaking up.'

Nakago looked into the red's direction and saw him lean into a muscled guy. The big man looked absolutely mesmerized. And then Tasuki was kissing him. Just their mouths touching, nothing else. Before his amazed eyes, he watched the man moan and rub himself against his seat until he cried out against Tasuki's mouth and fell onto the pillows he was sitting. By the stains on his pants it was obvious that he had come. How was it possible that someone could do that with just a kiss?! He watched Tasuki climb up the man's body and caress his hair until the man awoke. Before his amazed eyes, the red picked the big man up, someone who must have doubled his weight and carried him past a door.

An attractive youth approached them grinning. 'Well, I guess he has found his partner for the night.'

Mitsukake shook his head. 'Always the same. Tamahome, look at the people here. He turned them all horny and when they realise Tasuki isn't coming back they're gonna sulk.'

'Nuriko is going to dance now. He can make them hot as well.'

Nakago frowned at the blue eyed boy. Tamahome was it? 'You people talk of him as if he was a god.'

Tama grinned. 'A sex god yeah. If I didn't know him so well and he wasn't my friend I would be tempted to try and get in his pants.' He shook a hand in front of his face. 'He's totally hot! Drives everyone nuts!' He looked at Nakago's groin. 'And by the looks of it, you also find him hot.'

'No I don't!' He turned to his friends praying he wasn't blushing. 'I'm leaving now. We'll meet some other time.'

Nakago sighed and sat in a bench. It was too early and apart from some runners no one was in the public garden. It was more than two weeks since he had met Tasuki. His friends were right when they said he didn't look bored. He wasn't. Every time he thought of that boy, his blood would begin to boil and his body would awaken. Every night he dreamed of him, of what the redhead would do to him and he would wake up covered in come. Which was incredibly embarrassing. It wasn't enough that a thirty year old man was having wet dreams like an adolescent, he was also dreaming of being taken by a man. Because that as what he dreamed about and what embarrassed him the most. He didn't dream of fucking Tasuki, he dreamed of Tasuki fucking him! He sighed again. Now he was hot and bothered and was hard as stone.

'Well what a surprise to see you here.'

Nakago blinked and lifted his eyes to Tasuki's laughing ones. He saw the direction of the younger man's gaze and blushed when he noticed that his erection could be seen. 'I…ahm…'

'I guess you're as horny as I am. While most people are asleep, you're thinking of sex.'

'Oh shut up!' He got up and composed his clothes so his erection wouldn't be noticed. 'I'm leaving.'

'That seems to be a habit. You, running away from me.'

'I'm not running away! I came here to be alone and think! And what are you doing here anyways?!'

He shrugged. 'That's obvious. I'm running. I always do that in the morning…that is if I'm in a bad mood. If I'm in a good mood I usually sleep late.'

'I don't care. Good-bye.'

Tasuki inclined his head to the side. 'Are you afraid of me?'

'What?! Have you gone mad boy?'

'It's you who is mad.' He grinned. 'Mad about me. That's why you're hard isn't it? You were thinking of me.'

'Oh you don't think much of yourself do you?'

He shrugged and advanced on Nakago. Instinctively the blonde took a step back. Tasuki's grin turned feral.

The blonde panicked. He knew, he just knew that if Tasuki touched him he was lost. He would let the boy do anything he wanted with his body. Panicking he looked around and darted inside the park. He hoped he could hide amidst the trees. He didn't care if he looked cowardly. He just didn't want the boy near him!

He yelped and something made him trip and land face down on the dirt. A warm body landed on top of him and he gasped as he felt Tasuki's erection press against his bottom. This wasn't happening! He started wriggling, trying to get away from underneath the boy. 'Get off me damnit!'

'Why? You feel so good.'

He lifted his hips a little and turned Nakago around, placing him on his back and landing firmly between his legs. 'What do you know? A perfect fit.'

He gasped as their erections press against each other through their clothes. 'Get off me. Just get off.'

'I'll get _you_ off.'

'I don't want this.'

He just grinned and thrust against him making him gasp aloud. 'Of course you don't.'

Nakago was about to answer him when the redhead bent his head and kissed him. And he became absolutely lost. He tasted of spices and passion and heaven. He was constantly moaning without even realizing it. He just hugged the boy to him, submitting to his kiss, becoming completely passive. Nothing on his life had ever prepared him for such a kiss and he was drowning. He yelped as he felt slick fingers enter his body.

'What?!' And he realised the position he was in. Tasuki had managed to take off one of his snickers and his workout pants hang on one leg only. His legs were up and parted, placed on each of the younger man's shoulders and he was completely opened to his view. It wasn't possible! This was completely humiliating. He felt the red's fingers move inside him and tears began pooling on his eyes. He was letting himself be fucked! And then he screamed as Tasuki found his prostate and pressed his expert fingers there. Then the fingers withdrew and he began being invaded by something much larger and hotter. His eyes widened in shock and tears began pouring out of them. Then Tasuki was kissing him again, moving inside him, making him see fireworks and stars until pleasure overtook him and he came screaming against his mouth.

Still in shock, Nakago remained still as Tasuki withdrew from him. He had let that obnoxious brat fuck him senseless! Trembling, he turned on his side, giving his back to Tasuki, and began silently crying. _How can I be so weak?! How could I let him fuck me like a common whore?_ He bit his lips to stop a sob.

'Blondie?' Tasuki frowned and pulled up his jogging pants. The blonde maintained his back to him. Tasuki could see a little of his seed trickling from his opening and he felt possessive of it. As if he had marked the blonde as his. He placed a hand on his shoulder and frowned when the blonde flinched from the touch. 'What the hell is wrong?'

'Just get away from me. Go away!'

Tasuki grabbed his shoulder harder and turned him. He blinked when he saw the blonde's face ravaged by tears. 'What's the matter?'

'I told you to stop! I told you I didn't want it!' And he began sobbing in earnest.

_It can't be! He liked it. His entire body was asking to be fucked. Why?..._ 'Nakago?'

'Get away from me.'

Pressing his lips together he pulled the blonde into his lap, cradling him gently. Nakago just hugged him, crying into the crook of his shoulder, his entire body shaking. Tasuki hugged him back, caressed his hair gently, trying to soothe him. 'Please…stop crying. You're breaking my heart.'

'Y-y-you des-serve i-it.'

'Nakago…just tell me what's wrong. You…you liked my attentions. Your entire body was begging for them. What is wrong?'

'What is wrong is that I didn't want it!' He lifted puffed red eyes to him. 'Just because the body likes it, doesn't mean the mind will like it as well.' He grabbed the boy's shirt. 'I didn't want it Tasuki. I really didn't want it.'

He paled and realised just what he had done. He had raped the blonde. Never mind that Nakago had enjoyed it. In his mind he didn't want it. He had told him that he didn't want it. But he had just laughed and continued his seduction until the blonde was incapable of feeling anything but pleasure. Nakago had never been with a man before, had never even kissed one and he, Tasuki, had ruthlessly seduced him until he was incapable of thought. He closed his eyes as pain invaded his heart until everything hurt. The blonde's sobs began subsiding until, exhausted, he fell asleep on Tasuki's arms. Gently, the red redressed him and then picked him up. He smiled lightly as Nakago snuggled into his arms, much like a kitten. _I'm sorry blondie. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

Nakago moaned and rolled to the other side, burrowing deeper into the fluffy cushion. He frowned and then snapped open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Tasuki fucking him and then crying on the younger man's arms. Then he heard the red's voice. 'That's correct. I won't be going there tonight ok? …Perhaps tomorrow…Yeah. Bye.'

Nakago sat on the bed and realised that the only thing he had on was his boxers.

'Oh…you've awaken.' He hesitated but then he went to the bed and sat there. 'Are you feeling better?'

He blushed. He couldn't look Tasuki in the eyes ever again. It was too embarrassing. He had let the boy fuck him and then accused him of rape.

He sighed. 'I'm so sorry Nakago. I guess I…well…I'm used to people wanting me, wanting to be taken by me and always asking to be seduced. I'm sorry…I was a bastard. I deserve punishment. If you want to press charges I'll understand. I really do.'

Nakago sighed and lifted his eyes to Tasuki's sad ones. 'Don't be ridiculous. I didn't want you to seduce me, that much is true but…I've never been…I mean…it was my first time with a man and it came as a shock. I never expected to be fucked by someone. Maybe if I had done the fucking I would feel differently but that didn't happen. It's just…I mean…' He blushed when Tasuki lifted an eyebrow at him. 'This is embarrassing.' He sighed. He wasn't a coward and he could do this. 'I enjoyed it Tasuki. I don't think I've ever enjoyed sex as much as I did today. It felt wonderful.' He smiled delighted when the younger man also blushed. 'I guess it's my turn to apologize. It's true that in the beginning I didn't want it but then I wanted it…badly and that came as a shock to me. I'm sorry for making you feel like a rapist. You're not. I'm strong enough to have stopped you but I didn't. I let you have me.'

Tasuki smiled relieved. 'I'm glad. I'm happy that you enjoyed it.'

His blush returned. 'I think…well…maybe I should go.'

He frowned. 'Why?'

'You've got your fuck. What else do you want from me?'

His frown deepened. 'It's not like that.'

'Oh please.' He threw back the sheets and got up. 'Where in hell are my clothes?'

'I left them in the living room but…'

He couldn't finish because Nakago left the room. He shook his head and went after him. He found the blonde pulling up his pants. 'Can you please stop and listen to me?'

'No.'

'Why not? You just said it wasn't rape.'

'Doesn't matter. _That_ won't happen again.'

Tasuki crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'And why not?'

'Because I don't want it.'

'You mean you don't want to get it up the ass. If it was me getting it, it would be different isn't that right?'

'Why do you ask? Are you offering your ass?'

He gritted his teeth. 'To a spoiled bastard like you? Never.' He sat on the sofa. 'Just get dressed and get out of here.'

'Nothing will give me more pleasure.'

'I could give you lots of pleasure. Like you said a minute ago, it was the best sex you've ever had. But since you don't want it…' He got up when the blonde finished dressing. 'Leave…and don't come back asking for a repeat.'

'As if I would!'

He narrowed his eyes at him. 'You will. You want it even now. You're angry with me but you still want me. You want me to fuck you.' He lifted a hand when the blonde opened his mouth to speak. 'Don't try to deny it. Your body doesn't let you lie.'

Nakago didn't answer him. He just left the living room and opened the front door. 'Good-bye red. I hope we never see each other again.'

He smirked. 'Just go Nakago. Don't try to delay it.'

_Damn!_ Nakago blinked back tears and left Tasuki's house, closing the door behind him. _I'm an idiot. What was I expecting?! It's better this way anyway. _His cock was throbbing and his heart was hurting. _He won't affect me. I won't allow it. _He laughed as he left the building and called for a cab. As the lights city passed by the window of the taxi he knew he was lying to himself. He wanted that boy. Badly. It was already too late. He was affected by him. He had met him twice and on the second time he had let the boy fuck him senseless. He really was an idiot.

Tasuki grinned at his blushing date. 'I don't feel very comfortable here Tasuki.'

'Nonsense. Why shouldn't you?'

'Tasuki, this is a wedding and you've just brought a man as your date.'

'So what? Most of my friends brought a man as their date.'

'But I'm not used to…well…to being so public about it.'

'Oh…my shy Kirai.'

'Stop that!'

He laughed. 'You're so cute!'

'Flirting as always I see.'

Tasuki turned to Chichiri's voice but his smile died when he saw Nakago with his friends. 'Some things never change Chiri.' He smiled at his friends. 'Well? How is Mitsukake?'

'Nervous.'

Nuriko grinned. 'Very nervous. He's afraid Soi will run away and leave him standing on the altar.'

'Not a chance. She's crazy about him.' He hugged his date by the waist pulling him tightly to his body. 'This is Kirai.'

He blushed. 'Nice to meet you.'

Nakago smirked at him. 'He looks like a delicate little flower. So innocent.'

Tasuki smirked back. 'He is…but he knows what he wants. Doesn't whimper and cry and run away.'

Nakago blushed. 'Shut up you bastard.'

He laughed. 'Not bastard blondie. I can assure you I'm quite legit. Me and my other six sisters.'

'Tasuki?' Kirai looked uncertainly at the angry blonde. 'Why are you two arguing?'

'Ex-lovers are always like that to me. Let's eat something shall we?' He pulled Kirai with him, leaving behind a blushed Nakago and his friends completely shocked.

'They looked shocked.'

'Yeah well…we didn't tell them that we had been together.'

'Then why telling now?'

'Because he irritated me. He just couldn't deal with the fact that he wanted a man so he just ran away. Damned coward if you ask me.'

Kirai grinned. 'Well his loss is my gain.'

'Flirt.'

'Learned from the best.'

He smirked. 'Well, from last night that wasn't the only thing you learned.' Kirai blushed and he laughed aloud. 'So kawai.'

'Tasuki!'

'Chichiri?' He frowned when he saw the alarm on his face. 'What's wrong?'

'Nakago is threatening to leave. And he's the one who's supposed to give Soi away.'

He gritted his teeth. 'Stupid fuck!'

'Tasuki!'

'Well, isn't he? He's just sulking, behaving like a spoiled brat. I despise people that can't think of others. This is Soi and Mitsukake's happy day. And he's about to ruin it.'

'He seemed really distressed when you said you had been ex-lovers Tasuki.'

He sighed. 'I'm gonna talk to him. Can you introduce Kirai to the guys? Because of Nakago I didn't have the chance.' He kissed Kirai lightly and smiled at him. 'I'll be right back okay?' He turned to Chichiri. 'Where is he?'

'By now he must be at the house entrance.'

'Very well.'

Nakago just ignored what his friends were saying. He had to get out of this house. He couldn't stand being more humiliated. And it was his fault. He shouldn't have provoked Tasuki. But…he had never expected that the redhead would admit that they had had something between them. He yelped when he was grabbed and thrown over a shoulder. 'What the hell?!' He saw red hair and snarled. 'Tasuki! Put me down!'

'Not yet.' The redhead just ignored the rest of the people ogling them and went to another division of the house. Seeing that no one was there he threw Nakago to the floor and closed the door behind them.

'How dare you humiliate me like this?!'

'If you stopped behaving like the spoiled little brat you are, this wouldn't have been necessary.' He looked the blonde up and down. 'How can you be so selfish? Soi is happy, waiting for you to give her away. How can you ruin her day?'

Remorse gripped his stomach but he ignored it. 'I don't care.'

He snarled. 'I do! They're my friends. Good friends and you're not going to ruin this for them. You are going to walk Soi to the altar and you're going to eat and dance and pretend that you're happy.'

'Or what?'

'Or I'll drag you through it all. If you think you were humiliated just now, you haven't seen anything yet.'

He trembled. The boy was serious. 'I can't. I won't.'

Tasuki gripped his arm hard. 'You can and you will.'

'I can't!' A tear slid down his cheek. 'Why did you come here with him?'

He blinked and let go of his arm. 'You're jealous?!'

Nakago blushed. 'Don't be ridiculous. Of course not!'

Tasuki just ignored him and racked a hand through his hair, messing it even more. 'Damn! I thought…I mean you didn't seem interested in me so…I didn't think it would make any difference to bring a date.'

'I'm not interested in you!'

'Then why the tears? Why the jealousy?'

'I've already told you I'm not jealous! I just…I…'

He sighed. 'Blondie…you've got to make up your mind. You've got to realise what you really want.'

'It's just been a week. A week since you fucked me Tasuki! How can you be with someone else so soon?!'

'It was just sex Nakago. You didn't give it any opportunity to be anything else.'

'It was the first time I was with a man! Do you think I was thinking properly back then?'

He shook his head. 'Perhaps you're right but…now it doesn't matter. I'm with Kirai. You should find someone else.'

'Fine. I will.' He was opening the door when Tasuki stopped him.

'You'll stay for the wedding?'

'Yes.'

'Very well then. Let's go.'

Nakago smiled at the baby nestled on Soi's arms. 'She's beautiful Soi.'

Tomo grinned and cooed at the baby. 'Yeah, be glad that the girl took after you. Can you imagine if she had taken after Mitsukake?!'

Soi frowned. 'Mitsukake is very handsome.'

The father grinned. 'It's wonderful to know that after three years of marriage she's still crazy about me.'

'You're crazy about me too so shut up!'

Nakago smiled but it never reached his eyes. They were all so happy. After Soi and Mitsukake's wedding his friends had moved in together with the owners of the club. Each one of them had found their mate, their soul-mate. Except him and Tasuki. The red was still going through girlfriends or boyfriends like he went through shirts. Nakago on the other hand…he had quit seeing other people. He knew…he just knew that Tasuki was the one for him, but the redhead didn't seem to think so. He never made any move to become close to him again. But at least his friends were happy. And he had his work.

Panting Nakago sat on the park bench. Damn he had abused it. He grinned. It felt good to run and burn his energy. He stretched and began laughing.

'Well, you seem to be in a good mood.'

Nakago gaped at Tasuki. 'What the hell are you doing here?!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Last I checked this was a free park.'

'I thought you ran in the morning.'

He cocked his head to the side. 'Is that why you're running at night? So you won't see me?'

He got up. 'I'm not in the mood to talk to you Tasuki.'

'You never seem to be in the mood to talk to me.'

Nakago shrugged. 'When it comes to you, you're right. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you.'

'It's been three years Nakago.'

He smiled. 'Even when I'm seventy it will seem like yesterday. Just leave me alone Tasuki.'

'Do you…did you love me?'

'I don't know.' He laughed at Tasuki's amazed face. 'Like you said, it was just one time, just sex. How could I have fallen in love? And you didn't give me a chance to find out if I could really love you. A week later you were already fucking some other guy.'

'You said you didn't want anything to do with me.'

'And I was right in not wanting anything to do with you.' He sighed and looked at the younger man. 'You go through lovers so easily Tasuki. You don't care about them at all. You get tired of them and you discard them like old news. You don't care if they love you or not, you just use them.' He snorted. 'Like you used me.'

He turned and began running. A second later Tasuki was running at his side. 'It's not like that you know?' He sighed. 'Maybe I do use them, but they use me too.'

'Sure they do. Remember your date at Soi and Mitsukake wedding? I forgot his name.'

'Hum…I think it was Kirai.'

'You're not even sure?! Well, he looked innocent and inexperienced. Rather sweet actually. Like a blushing maiden. Tell me how he used you Tasuki.'

He frowned. 'I…well…'

'I rest my case.'

He began running faster but Tasuki grabbed his arm and stopped him. 'Fine. I use them. But... I just can't seem to find the right one.' He looked sad. 'I want to. I really do. Don't you think that I long to have the same as our friends? It's been a long time since I've been with someone. I'm tired of failing at relationships and feeling alone.'

'Then find someone and stick to him…or her.'

'Do you have someone?'

He smiled. 'No.'

He hesitated. 'Don't you wish you had?'

'Yes Tasuki. I do. But I know I'll never have it.'

The redhead frowned. 'Why?'

'Because he doesn't want me.'

'He? You like a man?'

'I love a man, yes.' He shrugged. 'Which is why I haven't been dating lately.'

'But you seemed so happy laughing on that bench.'

'I am.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm used to it. I know I won't have him…and that's ok. I'm not even sure if it would work between us anyway.'

'Why not?'

He smiled. 'That's my business Tasuki.' He pulled his arm from the younger man's grasp. 'Just leave me alone. If you see me, don't talk to me. Because I won't answer you.'

He blinked. 'You…you hate me that much?'

'I don't hate you Tasuki.' He hesitated and then bent down and placed a sweet kiss on Tasuki's lips. 'Live a good life Tasuki. I wish you good-luck.'

Tasuki watched Nakago run away from him. Hand trembling, he lifted it to touch his lips. They were still tingling.

Tasuki screamed to the bartender to give him a Pepsi. Then he turned to look at the crowd on the disco. It was his first time here. Only people with a fat purse were allowed here. He was weaving through the crowd when he saw Nakago, dancing glued to a dark haired guy. He was shorter and slender than the blonde but still gorgeous. Was this the man that Nakago loved? He watched the blonde place his hands on the boy's buttocks and lift him up against his groin, rubbing them together. Jealousy flared inside him. He had never felt jealous before. He didn't have any reason to feel jealous but he did. He had been Nakago's first male lover. The blonde belonged to him in a way that he would never belong to anyone else. He was the one who had taken him, been inside him. Unbidden, the memory of his seed trickling out of Nakago's opening came to his mind, making him hard. He remembered feeling possessive of the blonde in that instance. He watched Nakago bend his head and kiss the black haired boy with passion. It could be him right now. He could have been the one being kissed right now, instead of being alone. Why had he given up on the blonde so quickly? Nakago could have loved him. He had said so himself. He watched the blonde laugh at the smaller man. He seemed so happy.

Tasuki was sitting on the bench in the park, where he had seen Nakago twice before. Waiting for him. Nakago. For three nights now that he was coming here, hoping to find the blonde. He heard light footsteps and eagerly turned towards the sound. He sighed when he saw three men come into view. _Damn!_ Maybe Nakago had stopped running at night.

Tasuki frowned when he realised that the men had stopped in front of him and were looking at him. Leering. _Oh shit!_ They were big. He was good in a fight but these men…they were too big. And used to use their force. Even so he was sure he could get rid of them. He was fast and although he didn't look it, he was pretty strong too.

'Pretty…ain't he Jake?'

'Oh yeah…'

'I bet he has a deliciously tight ass.'

The third spoke. 'I think we'll be sure when he is naked.'

Wearily Tasuki got up. He knew these men were carrying weapons. If not guns then knifes. Then he saw something that scared him even more. He saw one of them wetting a cloth with something he poured from a small vial. _Oh shit! Not drugs! _He took a deep breath and run in the direction Nakago always came. The men took off after him. _Please Nakago…be here tonight. Please help me_.

Nakago started running. Lately he had avoided the park, due to his last meeting with Tasuki but…something was pulling him there.

He was bending a curve when he heard grunts of pain. Immediately he stopped and hid behind a tree. His eyes widened when he saw Tasuki fall to the ground, being punched by a big man. The red tried to get up but two other men grabbed his arms. The third fell on top of him. 'Let's see if you can use that mouth for something other than cursing.' Nakago growled when he saw the man draw his erection from his pants. 'Suck me off pretty boy.'

'Go to hell.'

The man clamped his hand on Tasuki's jaws making him open his mouth and preventing him from closing it. Nakago broke a branch from the tree where he was hiding. He watched the man invade Tasuki's mouth and controlled himself, trying not to scream in rage. Silently he approached them and then, swinging hard, he smashed the branch against the back of the man's head, rendering him unconscious. Then he broke the branch against the face of one of the men holding Tasuki and punched the other until he was unconscious.

Trembling, he touched the side of the red's face. 'Tasuki?'

'Take me out of here.' He opened eyes filled with tears. 'Please…take me out of here.'

Nakago gritted his teeth. Tasuki's face was beginning to show the bruises. Carefully he picked the younger man up and began walking towards his car. It took fifteen minutes by car to arrive at his apartment.

Tasuki moaned in pain and woke up. He was in a strange room. Elegant and sober. Completely organized and clean to a fault. Nothing like his bedroom. He remembered Nakago coming to his rescue. His worried face. Was this Nakago's room? He turned his face to the pillow and inhaled deeply. Yes…it was Nakago's smell. The blonde's scent was unmistakable. He frowned. Since when did he knew how Nakago smelled?

'Tasuki? Are you awake?'

'Yes.' He turned his face to the blonde and watched him flinch. He smiled lightly and even that hurt. 'By your reaction I must look a fright huh?'

'I called a doctor while you were unconscious. He just left. I also called the police and had the men who attacked you arrested. The doctor said that you don't have anything broken. Just bruises. You were…lucky.'

'Lucky?'

He shrugged. 'His words.' He hesitated. 'I…I'm going to call Chichiri to pick you up.'

'Can't wait to get rid of me huh?'

'He's your best friend. I just thought that you would feel more comfortable…'

'I want to stay with you.'

'Tasuki…'

'I was waiting for you, you know?'

'What?'

His lip began trembling. 'I wanted to see you…talk to you. Then they came and I…'

Nakago went to the bed and sat next to Tasuki, drawing bangs of hair from his eyes. 'Why?'

'I…I just…needed to see you. I…' Tears began sliding from his eyes. 'You saw what he did to me.'

'Shh…' Lightly he placed a finger on his broken lips. 'I'm sorry for not coming sooner.'

'It would have been much worse if you hadn't come at all.' He squirmed a little and gasped in pain.

'Don't move. Your ribs are bruised.'

He blushed. 'I…I'm naked.'

He grinned. 'I know. I was the one who took off your clothes.'

'Why did you take my underwear?!'

'Actually I didn't. Apparently you like to go commando.'

'Oh…I…I was in a hurry.'

'To see me? In such a hurry that you even forgot your underwear? Hum…your idea of a talk is much more interesting than mine.'

His blush returned. 'Shut up! You're embarrassing me.'

Nakago's lips twitched but he managed not to smile. 'I'm sorry.'

'Nakago?'

'Yes?'

'Lie with me?'

'What?!'

'Just to sleep, that's all. I…I don't want to be alone.'

He smiled slightly and caressed his cheek tenderly, careful of his bruises. 'Sure.'

Nakago got up and undressed until he had only tight royal blue silk boxers on.

'That color really suits you.'

Nakago lifted an eyebrow. 'So glad you approve.'

'When we…I mean…well…I didn't see you naked. Not completely anyway.'

'Yeah well, you're not seeing me completely naked now.'

He turned off the lights, then climbed inside the bed and snuggled under the covers. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'Hold me?'

Nakago blinked his eyes open and looked at Tasuki in the dark. The boy seemed to be trembling. 'Tasuki?'

'Please…'

He sighed and carefully pulled the smaller body into the cocoon of his much bigger body. He fit perfectly. As if their bodies had been made for each other. Tasuki was perfection in his arms. He hugged him gently and smiled when the redhead snuggled into his body.

'Thank you.'

'My pleasure. Now sleep. It will do you good.'

Tasuki woke up warm. He noticed pale arms surrounding him, holding him against a strong chest. _Nakago…_ He was in the blonde's arms, safe and being held with exquisite tenderness. As if he was precious. What in God's name had he done? Why hadn't he pursued the blonde? He had just given up. He knew the blonde was right when he said that he needed time. He had been completely heterosexual until that day. How could he not be shocked? He sighed enjoying the close contact to Nakago. He had felt so good.

'Tasuki? Are you awake?'

'Yes.'

'We should get up.'

He closed his eyes. Paradise was over. 'Yes.'

'I'll use the shower first. Rest a little longer.'

'Okay.'

Nakago came back to the room, dressed with a sweatshirt and jeans, to find Tasuki in the same position he left him. He hesitated and then walked to the side of the bed, sitting there. Tasuki's hair was covering his face and he drew it back. The redhead had his eyes firmly closed but even so, tears were pouring from them.

'Tasuki?'

'Do you think…do you think they would have killed me?'

He swallowed and caressed his hair. 'I honestly don't know. But…yes…I think they wouldn't want to leave witnesses capable of identifying them.' He sighed. 'The police called me later this night. They said that several other boys, some younger than you, have been found dead. They were beaten to death and they had been raped…rather savagely. They saved the semen on their bodies and are now comparing the DNA to the men who attacked you last night. They'll call me when they have the results.'

'I…I was really lucky wasn't I?'

'You would have been lucky if you hadn't been there.'

'But some other boy might have.' He looked up into Nakago's eyes. 'Someone's son. Someone who was loved.'

'You're loved Tasuki. All your friends love you.'

'Do you love me?'

He blinked. 'What's this? Why are you asking me that?'

He blushed. 'Are you seeing anyone?'

Nakago lifted an eyebrow. 'No.'

'I'm not seeing anyone also.'

He sighed. 'I'm sorry Tasuki but I don't want anything to do with you.'

'Why?'

'Because you'll hurt me.' He smiled lightly at him. 'I was so close to loving you once. If I try to have a relationship with you, I _will_ fall in love. I won't allow myself that. It would destroy me.'

'Nakago…' He smiled. 'I'm really stupid am I not? I've been looking for love for such a long time when it was right in front of me. I used to say that you ran away from me, but I ran away from you too. I thought about a lot of things last night. You were right. I should have given you some time. Instead I took someone with me to Mitsukake and Soi's wedding. I hurt you and I didn't even think about that. I didn't even realised that I could be hurting you.'

'It's in the past Tasuki.' He got up. 'Go take a shower. I placed a sports suit in the bathroom for you. I'm going to make some breakfast.'

He turned and left the bedroom.

Tasuki watched himself on the mirror. He had several bruises along his ribs, his bottom lip was cut and his right cheek was black and blue. He had thought that he would look worse, especially after Nakago's reaction last night. He dressed and left the bathroom.

Nakago turned to watch Tasuki enter the kitchen and his mouth went dry. His sports-suit was hanging on his slimmer frame, the sleeves were too big and the trousers too large. And despite his bruises, he looked gorgeous.

'I know. I look a fright. No need to look at me like that.' He grumbled. 'Why do you have to be so tall anyway?'

His lips twitched. 'Even if I were shorter, that suit would still be too big for you.' He cocked his head to the side. 'I never really realised just how small you are.'

'I'm not small! It's you who is too big.'

'Sure.' He placed plates filled with pancakes on the table. 'Now come and eat.'

'It looks delicious.'

He shrugged. 'I like cooking.' He watched Tasuki look at his plate. 'What are you waiting for? Eat!'

_What I want to eat is you_. He blushed and bent his head to hide it, and began eating.

'Well your clothes are cleaned and dry and since you seem to be alright…I'll take you home.'

'Can't wait to get rid of me?'

He sighed. 'Tasuki…'

The redhead approached him. 'Kiss me.'

'I already told you…'

'I don't care. Just kiss me!'

Nakago stopped Tasuki when the younger man stood on tiptoes and tried to pull his head down to kiss him. 'Why should I Tasuki?'

'Because I want you to kiss me.'

'Why?'

He trembled. 'Just kiss me Nakago.' He wanted so much to feel those lips on his. To know if this man was really _The One_. 'Please…'

Nakago gave in to temptation and kissed him. Lightly, gently until maddened, Tasuki wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Immediately after he moaned in pain and broke the kiss. 'Baka…why do you think I was being so gentle? You're hurt.' He smirked when Tasuki pouted at him. He looked so cute. He bent again and licked Tasuki's lips. He had to hold the boy by his waist because apparently his legs had turned to jelly. He felt like laughing. He had reduced the knees of Tasuki, the sex god, into jelly.

'Nakago…'

'Yes?' He smiled at the dazed boy.

'I want to make love to you.'

He stiffened. 'No.'

Tasuki just hooked his leg behind Nakago's and made both of them topple to the floor. And then he was kissing the blonde, invading him with his tongue while he divested him of his clothes without the blonde realising it. It seemed that his kisses still managed to intoxicate the blonde to the point of near oblivion. He stopped kissing him to suck two fingers, leaving them dripping and grinned when the blonde moaned in protest, pressing against him, wanting to be kissed again. He went back to kissing him and invaded him with a finger.

Nakago's eyes shot open in shock. _Not again! I can't let him seduce me again._ Another finger was added and then another. Nakago screamed in pleasure when he scratched his prostate. _Oh gods no! Please not again…I can't bear it._ He sucked in his breath when Tasuki's hot length pressed inside him. _I can't stop him!_ Tears began pouring from his eyes while his hips lifted to meet Tasuki's thrusts. _I just can't stop! I've wanted this so much…oh gods…it feels too good to belong to him._ And then he was screaming his pleasure, coming against Tasuki's belly while the younger man increased his thrusts in speed and strength until he finally came inside Nakago, inundating him with his seed.

Tasuki fell on top of him, exhausted and satisfied.

'Nakago?'

The blonde kept his face turned away from him. 'What?'

He hesitated when the blonde didn't look at him. 'Did you like it?'

'You made me come. Isn't that answer enough?'

He sighed and dropped his face to the crook of his neck. 'Oh gods…not again. Nakago, I just needed to make love to you so badly.'

'Yeah well, you did. It's done. So get off me.'

'Look at me damnit!'

'For what?' He turned his face to look angrily into Tasuki's eyes. 'What more do you want?'

'I want…' He blushed. 'I want to try having a relationship with you.'

'Oh no, no fucking way! Now get off me!' He squirmed beneath him and gasped in shock as the length inside him rubbed his hot spot.

He smirked. 'No one can ever make you feel as good as me.'

'I don't care.' _This is humiliating. Why did I have to fall in love with this boy? Doesn't he realise what he's doing to me?!_ 'Please…' He moaned and his hips began lifting towards Tasuki when the boy started thrusting inside him again. 'No…oh gods stop…haaaaa…'

Tasuki watched the blonde being overcome with pleasure. 'Beautiful…god help me…you're too beautiful…'

As soon as he returned to earth, Nakago pushed Tasuki violently off him. Hands trembling, he dressed his jeans again and finally faced the boy, who was frowning at him while composing his clothes. 'Get out of my house Tasuki.' Tears were shining in his eyes. 'I want you out of here.'

Tasuki's eyes widened. _It's me! I'm the one he loves. That man he was talking about. Nakago is in love with me._ Watched those beautiful blue eyes spill tears. _Pain…he seems to be in so much pain. What am I doing seducing him again? _He was about to tell him that he would leave when he realised that that was precisely what the blonde was expecting. Nakago thought that he was just a fuck to him, that's all. Well, he was going to prove him wrong. He didn't love him but…he sure liked him a lot. 'No, I won't leave.'

'I'm in no mood for jokes Tasuki. Just get out of here!'

'I won't. Nakago…can't we try?' He hesitated. 'You're in love with me. I know you are. Don't you want to try to be with me?'

'So you can humiliate me even further? No thank you.'

'Nakago…'

'Go back to your host club Tasuki and fuck whoever man you want to your heart content. Me, I swear you won't have again. If you come near me again, I'll kill you. It might destroy me, but I will kill you.'

He gulped. He was serious. The blonde was serious. 'What…what do I have to do to prove to you that I want to have a relationship with you? Nakago I won't touch anyone else but you I promise. Please…let me prove that I can also love you. I'm so tired of being alone Nakago. Of having meaningless relationships.'

'And what's to say that I won't be a meaningless relationship?'

He smiled. 'Because I know you're _The One_. With capital letters. No one's kisses have ever affected me as much as yours did.'

'That's just lust.'

'No…I know what lust is. I'm an expert on it. I am in lust with you, that's correct, but there's also something more. Seeing you hurting…it hurts me too. Please Nakago…' He took a step towards him. 'Let me prove to you that I can love you too.'

He sighed. 'Do you love me Tasuki?'

'No but…but I feel something for you that I never felt for any of my lovers. Tenderness, caring and possession. I'm not possessive of my lovers you know, but I am very possessive of you.'

Nakago almost smiled. 'Fine. Want to prove that you can love me?' This time he did smile when Tasuki nodded eagerly. _Gods help me…he is really gorgeous_. 'Then give me your ass.' He watched the redhead stiffen and regret filled his heart. He knew that Tasuki would never do that. That first night together…when he had suggested it…he had known then that Tasuki had never been fucked. _It hurts…oh god…why am I doing this? I should just accept what he is willing to give but… I've never been a beggar and I need to have him_.

'Very well.'

Nakago blinked. 'What?!'

Tasuki pulled the strings on his pants and let them drop to the floor, stepping out of them. Then he turned his back to a stunned Nakago and dropped to all fours, widening his legs, offering himself up to him. 'Take me.'

Tasuki trembled as Nakago knelt behind him. He couldn't believe he was letting the blonde do this to him. He had never let anyone fuck him. It was the only way he had to convince himself that he wasn't a whore. Warm hands touched his buttocks and he nearly whimpered. _What am I doing?! I can't let him have me. He'll call me a whore afterwards._ The hands were moving over his body and his trembling increased.

Nakago sighed and pulled the younger man into his lap. 'Tasuki, what's wrong? You offer yourself up and then you start trembling in fear, like I'm going to rape you or something.'

Tasuki hid his face on Nakago's neck hugging him tightly. 'You…you won't leave me after we do this?'

'Tasuki…'

'Do you really love me?' He lifted his face and fixed him with tear filled eyes. 'Do you?'

What was he to do? Was he really going to put himself in his hands? 'Yes Tasuki…I love you.'

'You won't humiliate me afterwards? Call me names for letting you take me?'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?!'

Tasuki read the anger there and knew it was genuine. The dam broke and he began sobbing against the blonde's neck.

'Sweet Jesus…what's wrong Tasuki? Why are you crying?'

'My parents are divorced you know? When I was younger…much younger, barely ten actually, I mother sent me to live with my father just for the summer vacations. It was a nightmare. My father liked to gamble and he wasn't very lucky. He had huge depths. The man he owed money to, saw me once. He liked pretty boys. Young boys.' Nakago tensed up, guessing what he was about to say. 'He also like games. My father gave me to him, as a way to pay off his debts. Takatura, strapped me to a bed enjoyed himself torturing me. I was barely ten. I didn't even know what an erection was. But by the time he was done with me, I knew it all right. He had lots of toys, which he liked to stick inside me. He used vibrators, aphrodisiacs, big dildos, everything. He never took me. Not even once. I was so filled with drugs that by the end I was begging him to take me. Which only made him worse. He was impotent you see? He couldn't get it up. So he liked to make other people suffer because of it.'

'I see…and…as anyone ever…ever made love to you?'

'I…couldn't let them…I just couldn't Nakago.'

'Shh…I understand.'

'But I want you to.'

'Tasuki…'

'I do…it isn't even a way to prove to you that I want to be you with. It's a way to prove to myself that I'm completely over it.'

He smiled. 'I love you.'

That made him blush. 'Damn! You're the one saying "I love you" and I'm the one blushing.'

Nakago grinned. 'You look so cute blushing.'

'Oh shut up!' He looked at him uncertainly. 'Do you…want to do it?'

He smiled. 'Yes. But not right now.' He couldn't believe that he was going to try to have a relationship with him. 'I want to have a date with you.'

'A date?'

'Yes. Going out to the movies, have dinner and then in a nice room I'll seduce you.'

'Seduce me?! I'm the master of seduction, not you.'

He grinned. 'That's because you've never seen me in action.'

'You're starting to scare me.'

Nakago smirked and wrapped his hand around Tasuki's half-hard cock. 'But you don't seem to dislike it.'

'Don't mind that guy. He's stupid.'

He laughed. 'Oh Tasuki, I really love you.' He smiled at the younger man flushed face. It felt so good to finally say it. It was liberating. Exhilarating. And he was going to make Tasuki his.

Tasuki was having a good time. It felt different to let himself be seduced instead of the other way around. Nakago was a really enjoyable company. During dinner Nakago had eaten with such finesse that he felt embarrassed by his lack of grace. And now Nakago was driving them back to his apartment. And he was as blushed as a maiden on her wedding night.

'Your face is as red as your hair.'

'It's embarrassing.'

'What is?'

'Knowing what's going to happen. I'm used to dominate! Knowing that I'm about to be…submissive is…embarrassing.'

He smirked. 'I'm going to make you howl.'

Tasuki's pants grew tighter. 'Oh please…just shut up.'

Nakago noticed his reaction and laughed.

Tasuki blinked and looked around himself. Nakago's living-room was full of sweet smelling candles, all lighted, casting a warm glow about the room. A fluffy carpet was in front of the lighted fireplace, and several pillows were scattered there. He blushed. So…Nakago planned doing it there. Flowers also decorated the room. It was all so beautiful and lovely. It warmed his heart knowing he had done all this to him. 'You're a romantic aren't you?'

He smiled at Tasuki's flushed face. 'I just wanted to make it special for you.'

'It will be special Nakago. It will be you.' The blonde smiled at him. 'I'm sorry.'

He blinked. 'For what?'

'When I first took you…in the park…I knew that you had never been with a man before and even so…and I did the same a week ago…'

'Shh…it's all right.'

'No it's not. One of these nights…I'll be the one doing a real seduction.' He went to the blonde and caressed his cheek. 'You're special to me Nakago. I'm going to take you the way I should have that first time.'

Then Tasuki stood on tiptoes and kissed him…and Nakago was lost.

Nakago was moaning, panting, begging for more when he realised that Tasuki had stopped. He blinked when he realised that both of them were completely naked.

'Gods Nakago. You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen.'

The blonde smiled at him. 'You look good too.'

Tasuki gulped and rolled from Nakago, lying next to him.

Nakago supported himself on an elbow and looked down at him. The redhead was completely blushed. 'Tasuki?'

'I said I would seduce you one of these nights. I never said tonight.' He looked at Nakago and bit his lip. 'Tonight is yours.'

He blinked. He had forgotten. As always, Tasuki's kisses made him forget everything but the pleasure he created. He hadn't even noticed the boy undressing them. He smiled down at Tasuki. He was going to make him his. 'Yes. Tonight is mine.'

His heart was beating so fast that for a minute Tasuki thought it were drums. He licked his lips while Nakago slowly bent his head and kissed him.

This was a new experience for Tasuki. To be so passive. But it was one he found he didn't dislike. Especially because it was Nakago. He moaned lightly, enjoying the blonde's tender hands travelling through his body, exploring it until he was moaning in despair, wanting other caresses, bolder caresses.

'Tasuki?'

He gasped and lifted his head to see Nakago between his legs, his face in front of his erection. He whimpered in desperation. 'Yes…oh please…yes…'

Nakago smiled. 'Very well. I just…it's the first time I'm doing this so…'

And he licked, in a single swipe, the entire length of Tasuki's cock. He grinned when the redhead screamed in pleasure and wantonly spread his legs as far as they could go and gripped his hair tightly. _Now this is enjoyable. _Experimentally he sucked Tasuki's length lightly, making him thrash in desperation. _I've got the sex god of the Suzaku Seishi club at my mercy. And he is enjoying every minute of it._ He began sucking his head, making him buck and thrust against his mouth. _Apparently I can make him forget himself as well._ He fumbled near the fireplace and found a small flask he had placed there earlier. Grinning around his length, Nakago wetted his fingers there and then, slowly, inserted one inside Tasuki's body.

He gasped, surprised. 'Nakago?'

He lifted his head. 'Relax.' He licked a trail from his navel to his mouth. 'I've read about this, so I know exactly what to do.'

Tasuki blinked and then smiled. 'You've read about this?'

'Yes.' Gently he inserted another finger and slowly he began moving them. 'I've done an extensive research.'

Tasuki laughed and moaned softly. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Nakago's hips while he pulled his head down. 'Then show me what you've learned.'

Nakago lifted an eyebrow. 'Is that a challenge?' He inserted another finger and after a few seconds he found Tasuki's hot spot making him scream. 'Have I ever told you that I like challenges?'

Tasuki gasped and tried to speak. 'N-n-nooooo…again! Do that again!'

He grinned wolfishly. 'Yes I love challenges, specially when I win.' He stopped his fingers. 'And you want to know something?'

'Pleeeaase…Nakago…I can't take it anymore…'

He withdrew the fingers from Tasuki, making him sob in desperation. _Yup, completely under my control. _'I always win Tasuki.' He watched the golden eyes flash with passion, his entire face flushed, his mouth parted begging for kisses. _God…I love you so much._ He wetted his length and slowly began entering him until he was completely inside him. Hot, tight and wet. _Paradise_.

Tasuki gripped Nakago's shoulders hard and his hips bucked. 'Move…please move…'

He obeyed him. _Mine_. He thrust hard against the boy making him scream and began to leak. _With this you're mine Tasuki. Completely_.

Nakago rolled to the side, pulling Tasuki to the cocoon of his body. While his breathing was calming he caressed the younger man's hair.

'Nakago?'

'Yes?'

Tasuki lifted his head and blushed when he met his eyes. 'I…I love you…'

'What?!'

'I…I said that I love you.'

'How do you know Tasuki? Just because you liked what we did…'

'I loved what we just did.' He grinned. 'We'll have to repeat it very soon.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes. But…I know that I love you because you made me want to cry.'

He frowned. 'I made you want to cry and you say you love me?'

'You were so gentle Nakago. So careful of me.' His eyes began gathering tears. 'It warmed me to my heart. I felt so…cherished. So warm…and I wanted to do the same to you…I regret not showing you…oh Nakago…' He hugged him by the neck and pressed his body tightly against Nakago's. 'I love you.'

Nakago felt hot tears wet his chest and smiled. 'Shh…I love you too.'

'Can we…can we date?'

'Actually, I was thinking of a way to convince you to come and live with me.'

'Live with you?!' He gulped. 'Oh man…I can't.'

He frowned. 'Why not?'

'Remember my house?'

'Not really. At the time I was…hum…distracted.'

'Yeah well…I'm a mess.'

'What?!'

'My house is a mess. Constantly. I never clean up anything. I have a housekeeper that comes twice a week to clean up the house. I don't even make my bed.'

'And?'

'And I'll make a mess of your house if I come here! It's obvious that you're a control freak! I bet you even iron your underwear.'

'I do not iron my underwear!' But he didn't deny that he was a control freak. 'We'll manage Tasuki. I also have a housekeeper…although I do make my bed everyday.'

'See? By the end of the week you'll hate me.'

'Tasuki…'

He pouted. 'What?!'

'Shut up.'

And he bent his up and kissed him.

'You guys breed like rabbits!'

Tasuki picked up the little girl that was jumping up and down, demanding to be picked up. 'There satisfied?'

Soi and Mitsukake's first child, Mara, was already nine years old. And another had just been born. The forth.

Mara giggled and hugged him tightly by the neck. 'I love you Tasuki!'

He blushed. 'Yes well…'

'When I'm a grown up I'm gonna marry you!'

His friends laughed out loud when his blush turned fiery. Nakago just leaned against the wall and smirked at him.

He sweat dropped. 'Hum…I'm afraid I'm already taken Mara.'

'What?!' She screeched. 'Who is she?'

'A blonde.'

'But you're mine!' She began crying.

Tasuki turned panicked eyes to Mitsukake. 'She's your daughter. Take her!'

'Afraid of a little girl Tasuki?' But he took her off his arms.

'That daughter of yours is a menace.' He growled at Nakago who started laughing. 'What the hell are you laughing at?!'

When they arrived home, Nakago hugged Tasuki to his body, grinding their groins together.

Tasuki smirked. 'Are you feeling amorous?'

'Oh yes.' He unbuttoned the younger man's jeans and began caressing his butt. 'Very amorous.'

He let Nakago undress him completely while the blonde remained dressed. Nakago shoved two fingers inside Tasuki's mouth, which he proceeded to suck enthusiastically. The redhead held his breath while a slick finger went inside him. His legs buckled and Nakago had to hold him upright by his waist. 'Why are you always the seme?!'

The blonde lifted an eyebrow and scratched his prostate making him scream. 'Do you want to take me this time?'

He gulped. 'N-no…oh gods…aaaa…maybe next time…ooooo…Nakagooooo…'

He grinned. 'Very well.'

He just pressed Tasuki to the wall, making the redhead wrap his legs around his hips, and unbuttoned his pants. After wetting his length, he entered Tasuki in a single thrust.

'Aaaaaaaaaa…Nakago!'

'Scream for me Tasuki.'

'Oh gods…I love you!'

After coming, Nakago slid to the floor until he was sitting there, and never coming out of Tasuki. 'Welcome back red.'

'Oh gods…that was amazing.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'I thought all my lovemaking was amazing.' He licked Tasuki's bottom lip. 'You sure seem to enjoy and beg for it.'

And it was true. Nineteen times out of twenty, Nakago took Tasuki not the other way around. The redhead had found out that he really enjoyed submitting to Nakago's lovemaking. Not that he was going to tell him…although he had a feeling that the blonde already knew it.

'So…what are we going to do tomorrow?'

Tasuki blinked at him and clasped his internal muscles making Nakago gasp. 'What do you mean?'

'Tomorrow is our fifth anniversary together.' He began thrusting lightly inside Tasuki.

'Oh…I don't care. As long as you're with me…making love to me…I don't care.'

'I see…' He angled his hips and smashed himself against his prostate making him scream and squirm in his lap. He grinned. He loved the way he affected Tasuki. How he managed to make him a slave to his passions. 'Then it's another anniversary in the bed, is that it?'

'I…I…aaaaaa…oh gods I can't think…'

'You have to make up your mind.'

'Haaa…let's…' He screamed again beginning to leak. 'Whatever you want…just…just make me come!'

He grinned and looked at Tasuki's weeping length. He never needed to touch him to make him come. The redhead liked the feeling of him inside him so much, that that was enough to make him come. He turned them around, placing Tasuki on his back while he lifted himself to his knees and pulled Tasuki's hips up, bowing his spine. The redhead flexibility never ceased to amaze him either. He pulled the younger man's hips sharply to him while he surged forward vigorously. He kept the rhythm going, lost in his own pleasure and hearing in the distance Tasuki's cries of passion.

'Five years together.' Nakago smiled and caressed Tasuki's happy face. 'I can't believe it. Gods, I love you so much. You're such a miracle to me.'

Smiling Tasuki covered Nakago's hand with his. 'I love you too blondie. Don't ever let go of me.'

'Long is the time when either of us ran away.'

'Yes…no more running away. Ever.'

He smirked. 'Unless you like those games. I wouldn't mind chasing you. My sweet and loving naked prey.'

Tasuki gulped and began to get hard again. 'Stop doing that! You're constantly making me horny!'

He grinned. 'Well, it seems that you like my idea.' He leaned to him and began pumping him slowly. 'You know, there's this quiet park fifteen minutes from here…'

'Nakago!' He gasped. 'Oh gods…when?'

He grinned. 'Tomorrow.'

The End.


End file.
